Ridiculous, What They Called Love
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Poor Harry, his relationship troubles always arise at Christmas time; but there is a wicked twist to this affair. It had produced a daughter. Harry/Karen some David/Natalie


_Hello wonderful readers! For the sake of this story, it all takes place in 2014 because I can't remember as far back as 2003 (sorry friends). Either way this is my first _Love Actually_ fic, I hope you enjoy! Leave comments please, comments are lovely! _

**All I Want For Christmas Is For You To Leave**

A sharp rapping on the door jolted Karen up from her power nap in the living room. She rushed to the door and peered through the peep-hole. Sighing with relief that it wasn't the police she speedily undid the chain but only opened the door a peep. She was greeted with tall adolescent girl who loomed over her in a bright red cap and gloves. The girl smiled politely as she blushed when she looked down at the slip in her glove.

"Hello," said Karen carefully. "Is there anything I can help you with, dear?"

"Er, does um, Harry Glossier live here?" she asked quietly, a tone that surprised Karen, given her height. Who was she? Oh Lord no, if Harry has been having an affair with a teenager Karen couldn't live with herself.

"Yes," she said sharply. "I'm his wife,"

The girl extended her hand out. "Hello, Mrs. Glossier, I'm Lilian Porter, his daughter."

Karen's jaw fell to the floor. Her husband of fifteen years had a daughter that he didn't know about? Jesus Christ why was it always Christmas time when Harry's relationships came into the light? Last year with Mia, and this year with a daughter. What's in store for next year? Him having a long-distance relationship with her sister in Canada?

"You-you're his daughter?" she stuttered.

The girl's pale cheeks flushed to match her cap. "Um, yes," she said. "He and my mum they…would you mind if I came in?"

"Er, okay," Karen stepped aside and let her in, her head spinning with questions. "Have a seat," she gestured towards Harry's chair as she hurriedly tidied the couch she was sleeping on.

"You have a lovely home," she said softly.

"Thank-you," Karen said unsurely, surveying the mess of wrapping paper and random pieces of art and mismatched furniture strewn towards the room. "I believe you were about to explain something to me, Lilian?"

"Oh yes," Lilian carefully extracted her birth-certificate out of her bag and handed it to Karen, who looked at in shock. On January 1st 1997 Lilian Elsa Porter was born to Georgina Porter and Harry Freaking Glossier. If Karen remembered right (which she usually did) she and Harry had met in the spring of 1996 and had begun dating in the summer. Harry having a pregnant ex had never popped up in their conversations. Before she could ask Lilan a tirade of questions, Lilian spoke up to what sounded like a sound, rehearsed story.

"My father and mother dated for a very short while and well…she find out that she was pregnant after they had broken up and he had moved to London. My mother was with another man and…well it's complicated there because she hadn't told anyone but me who my real father is."

Karen calmly nodded, relief flooding through her as acknowledged the fact that Harry did not cheat at all. "Are you here to rekindle with your father, dear?" Karen asked calmly, going into mummy-mode.

"Er- you can say that but the true reason is that…Until I turn 18 I have to live with a legal guardian. My mom and dad-I mean her husband-passed away recently in a car accident…" she paused and accepted a tissue from Karen with a small smile. "Neither of them have any living relatives in England. I really don't mean to be an intrusion; I promise I'll be gone in a few weeks. You won't hear of me much at all."

"You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you'd like!" Karen exclaimed and made to get up.

"Wait, just one second," said Lilian hurriedly. "Er- the social worker is going to be here soon to tell you the news, I just thought I'd be more appropriate if I told you the whole truth rather than a stranger."

"That's fair, what time should I expect him/her?"

"Around 7:30. What time does Harry-my father-um, come home?"

"Usually six," said Karen, "But I think I should call him now so we can tell him this overload of news before the kids get home."

"You have children?" asked Lilian politely, excited that she had siblings.

"Yes, Bernie is 13 and Daisy turns 10 in a few days,"

Lilian grinned warmly, she'd finally be big sister! "That's adorable,"

"It is until you meet them," chuckled Karen. "If you'd excuse me, I'll go call Harry. Would you like anything to drink? Tea?"

"Tea is fine, thank-you," she said.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hello, Love," answered Harry with his lovely velvet voice.

"Hi'ya Harry, um, I need you home right away-"

His smooth tone immediately turned to concern. "-Are you alright, Karen? Is it the children? What happened!" he inquired loudly.

"Shhh, I'm alright, and yes it's about of _one_ of your children. Could you please come home? Now?" Karen asked, her voice becoming uncharacteristically high-pitched.

"Yes of course, I'll be there in ten,"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"What's wrong Karen!" Harry inquired as he barged in through the front door. Karen ushered him in through the hall and stopped in the living room in front of Lilian.

"Hello," he said bluntly. "Karen who is-"

"Hello," said Lilian. "I'm Lilian Porter, your daughter…with Georgina?" Lilian held her awkwardly out to Harry who hadn't taken it. She blushed and brushed her hand through her dark hair, her bright blue eyes blazing with hurt and interest.

"Georgina and I dated long before I met you," Harry hurriedly explained to his wife, with whom his relationship was still a tad bit rocky.

"It's fine, Harry, Lilian told me already!" Karen reassured him and got everyone seated in the living room. Lilian sat beside Karen as a form of protection and Harry sat at the edge of his chair.

"I'm afraid your mistaken Miss Porter, because Georgina and I…never had daughter."

Lilian silently handed him the birth certificate. She retold the tale she told Karen in shortened version as well as explained the reason and the length of her visit. Harry was overwhelmed with information and was shocked that he had a daughter that was nearly and adult and only today he heard about him. Why hadn't Georgina say anything! Although Harry would like to believe that this girl was a talented liar he knew Georgina liked to keep secrets, that was why Harry broke-up with her in the first place. What a bombshell during the most stressful part of the year!

"Where shall we board her?" asked Harry at last. "The basement?"

"Oh Harry! That place is frightfully cold in the winter, you fool." Karen snapped, than turning to Lilian with a softened expression. "Would you mind staying with Daisy dear? At least until Harry gets a decent heater for the basement suite? I know how you teens need your privacy,"

"That would be wonderful, Mrs. Glossier," said Lilian.

"Oh, dear, call me Karen," she chuckled and led her to Daisy's room while Harry sat in a stunned silence, leaving his tea untouched.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Karen returned to the living room with two duffle bags and dropped them at the end of the stairs. "I think it would be a good idea to have Daisy and Bernie to stay with David and Natalie with weekend. You have to come to terms with this Harry, before we explain this to the kids. And another thing, for Christ's sake you could be nicer to her! She just lost so much and she's your _daughter_, go talk to her!"

"What should I say?" he snapped, but quickly apologized.

"I know this is hard, Love, but could start by just…talking to her. Make amends, talk about her likes and interests. What school does she go to? Be creative. I'll be back in hour, I'm going to pick up the kids and take them to my brother's. Good luck, love," she gave him a peck on the cheek and he looked haughtily at the stairs to Daisy's bedroom. This is going to be a tough mountain to climb.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Harry knocked quietly on the door, and stepped inside after a confirmation from-his daughter. "Hello, Lilian," he said softly. Even then, she noticed, he had a deep, precise voice.

"Hello," she said, keeping her back to him and scrolling through her phone.

"Settling in well?" he asked awkwardly at the door.

"I've only been here an hour," she said curtly. "But Karen has given me everything I need here, thanks,"

"Oh well, then, er, do you go to school around here?" he tried to ask as he took a casual step into Daisy's bright lavender room adorned with _Frozen_ posters and Olaf and Sven stuffies.

"No actually, I go to the University of London in downtown."

"How prestigious, what are you studying Lilian?"

She put her phone away and slowly turned to face him. He noticed that she still had her jacket on but has yet to ask her about it. "Well I'm on holidays now but I'm doing Biological Sciences…it's just my undergrad…than I think I'd like to go into the medical field…I'm not sure but I've got a couple of years left to decide…"

"Of course you do," Harry took a few more brave steps inside. "You're rather quiet…lord help me when Daisy comes home she never stops talking," he chuckled. She gave him a miniscule smirk and played with her charm bracelet.

"That's very pretty," said Harry kindly. "Did your mother give it to you?"

She nodded silently, muttering something about a graduation gift.

"What should I call you?" she asked abruptly.

"Excuse me?" he asked unsurely.

"I'm not calling you dad yet…and your wife lets me call her Karen…I suppose I'll call you Harry,"

"Anything is fine with me," he said plainly.

"What do you do, Harry?" she asked curiously. He must have a good job, they have a lovely home and a couple nice cars.

"I'm a director of a design agency." He said proudly.

"And what do you design? Clothes? Jewelry?"

"Um no, nothing like that, we do…Ads."

"How thrilling," she said and glanced longingly at her phone again.

"How about I let give you some time, and we'll meet at supper?"

"That's fine, thanks," she replied as Harry left the room; and returned to texting on her phone.

**Lilian: He fell for it**

**Mum (Georgina): Good, keep reeling him in, he owes me seventeen years of child support money! Thank god your friend Mia from modelling has found him.**

**Lilian: This is rather unfair, don't you think mum?**

**Mum (Georgina): If you bail now, Lil, I'm not going to bother to pay for next semester's tuition.**

**Lilian: Sorry…G2G his wife is home…still feel uneasy though!**

**Mum (Georgina): Just don't forget our deal, Lil, bye.**

Lilian felt a pang of guilt for taking advantage of nice people, but she couldn't go against her mother. She sighed heavily and started out the window, looking hopelessly for answers.


End file.
